


Can't keep this beating heart at bay

by BandanaBoyfriends



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is only mentioned like once, I got a stomach ache from how sweet this was, M/M, Michael just loves Lashtons love, Oops, because who wouldnt, its just too cute okay, luke takes care of Ashton because he's really sleepy, reallly fluffy Lashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandanaBoyfriends/pseuds/BandanaBoyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even Nicholas Sparks can come up with the right words to describe how Luke and Ashton love each other, because no words in the human language can cover how tender and loving they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't keep this beating heart at bay

**Author's Note:**

> I legit gave myself a stomach ache writing this.

Michael isn't phased by them anymore, not really. It is a bit unnerving to see them love each other so deeply, but it's beautiful. He's seen Luke and Ashton together like this since Luke was tiny, when he was the shortest in the band. 

They've just gotten off a ten hour flight and they're all exhausted and completely ready to collapse in their bunks because even though they slept almost the entire time on the plane, they're not rested. Plane sleep isn't hardly sleep at all, just closing your eyes with some headphones in while you block out everyone else.  
Michael is trailing behind them with Calum by his side while his two best friends lean into each other for support. They're hung over each other and completely dependent on one another to stay vertical, and even if one of them takes a step too soon, the other is going to fall.  
Ashton is in one of those huge sweaters that most likely belongs to Luke, and he's got a beanie shoved on over his head. The way he's curled into Luke's side, makes him seem so much smaller than he is. Ashton had recently become the smallest of the band, since Luke completely shot up within the past few months.  
Luke bends down to whisper into Ashton's beanie, and Michael can't hear what they're saying but he knows it's something that would make his teeth rot because Ashton gets this huge smile on his face and he's blushing in a way that only Luke can cause. He ducks his head and buries it into Luke's shoulder and giggles softly, but Michael can hear it, he knows that giggle and it's reserved for Luke. 

Ashton is stumbling all over the place from how tired he is and Luke had to keep an arm wrapped around him to make sure he doesn't trip on every single thing in the bus. Luke's got both their bags slung on his shoulder and he's hunched over while he guides Ashton towards the bunks.  
Michael isn't afraid to admit that he's been to some of the cheesiest romantic films known to man, and he's honestly liked a good amount of them. But watching Luke lower Ashton onto the closest bunk and gently pull his sweater off him, is so much sweeter and it's something that even Nicholas Sparks couldn't get right.  
"Lift your hips up for me, Sweetheart," Luke murmured softly and patted Ashton's hips.  
Michael's already buried inside his bunk, but he has yet to close the curtain, so he just pulls his blankets up over his mouth and smiles fondly at his best friends and watched as Ashton lifts his hips up ever so slightly, just enough for Luke to peel his skinny jeans off him. Luke ran his hands gently up Ashton's side and Michael feels like he's intruding, because they're movements are so intimate and tender. Michael knows they like to keep these things to themselves, to keep their love to themselves. But watching Luke slide into the bunk with Ashton is so gut wrenchingly adorable that Michael smiles and goes to close his curtains.  
"I love you guys," he said quietly and Luke rolled his head around to smile at him.  
"Love you too," He and Ashton chorused and as Michael pulled the curtain closed behind him he hears them whisper it to each other and it's entirely different. 

Michael loves seeing them love each other like they do, and he's never seen two people more right for each other than Luke and Ashton. They completely rotate around each other, and Michael hated to see them apart because they're so lost and timid without the other by their side.  
When Luke had gone off to science camp so many years ago, Ashton could barely function without him. He'd look at everything with such confusion and hesitance, and even though Michael had given him shit about it, he was happy. He was happy because Luke and Ashton deserve everything they get out of this relationship, all the love and protection.  
And he tries to think back to when their relationship started, but he can't because Luke and Ashton never really came out as a couple, everyone just knew. But Michael supposes it was the first time they saw each other, no matter how cliche it is, because he's never seen anyone look at each other the way they do.  
Michael smiles to himself, because he'd gotten to see their relationship grow so largely, and just within a matter of a couple years, and he feels blessed to be able to see how they are with each other behind closed doors.  
He knows they're going last, knows they're going to be together until they're buried six feet under and Michael knows they're going to be put to rest in each other's arms, because that's where they belong.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've survived the feels,  
> Please leave a comment below because I basically live off compliments. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
